There are a number of science, technology, or engineering toys which are used to interest children, especially in the 8 to 14 year age range, learning the art and science of electric circuits, the mechanics of motors of pulleys and to get them generally interested in science and technology. The present invention allows children to obtain hands-on experience in building a motorized vehicle and hopefully create the beginnings of future automotive engineers and scientists.